


feels like i've known you my whole life

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of Greek mythology, Mina is a mortal who sucks at love, MisanaWritingContest, Momo is Dionysus, Sana is Cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: Mina, after so many failed attempts at love, unknowingly comes across the reason for her misery: a goddess tasked to pair up soulmates together with her trademark bow and arrow.Sana, feeling sorry for this mortal, decides to befriend her.(or, alternatively, Sana is Cupid and falls for Mina, a mortal searching for her soulmate.)
Relationships: 2YEON, ET - Relationship, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Samo are bffs, dubchaeng, other Mina ships show up
Comments: 17
Kudos: 287
Collections: ~Darling and Honey~ A Misana Collection





	feels like i've known you my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Misana Writing Contest.
> 
> I KNOW THAT IT'S LIKE TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE THE DEADLINE AJKSGJKASHGKJA. This was rushed and everything but I really wanted to write something for Misana so here you go! I hope it's not too cheesy or anything. And be warned, sorry for the *slight* angst!
> 
> I changed a few things about Greek mythology to better fit the story. 
> 
> Completely unedited so all mistakes are mine!

_Feels like I've known you my whole life_

_I can see right through your lies_

_I don't know where we're going_

_But I'd like to be by your side_

_If you could tell me how you're feeling_

_Maybe we'd get through this undefeated_

_Holding on for so long_

\- The Wallows, Are You Bored Yet?

**//**

Sana nocked the arrow on her bow, humming to herself, as she glanced at an unsuspecting man sitting at a coffee shop, waiting for his date. It was another day of being a goddess of love, another list of people she had to get through, another pair of soulmates that she needed to shoot successfully.

“Just another day of being Cupid,” she murmured to herself, biting her lower lip as she waited for the perfect moment to shoot her target. 

Over the years, she’s had many names—Cupid, Eros, Parvati and Yue-Lao—but she preferred her name in this life. Gods and goddesses were encouraged to decide on what they wanted to be called every millennia. Plus, it kept things from getting too boring. Who wanted to be called by the same thing for all eternity? 

Plus, Sana liked her name. Minatozaki Sana. It was something she picked for herself. Apparently, Minatozaki was a name not associated with many people, as it was said to hold royal blood. And in Kanji, Sana means “gauze or thread” which she found fitting especially in regards to her line of work. Mortals believe that soulmates are tied together by an invisible red thread, after all.

Unfortunately, it’s not as simple as that.

Sana perked up when she saw a woman enter the shop. In the back of her mind, she consulted her list—the one that told her of people she needed to shoot with her magical bow and arrow. The woman’s name was Oh Yeonjoo and she was meeting a colleague from work, Kang Chul. Their budding romance had been pretty standard. The occasional flirting over paperwork and coffee in the break room. 

Sana narrowed her eyes as she tightened her grip on the bow. There was always the perfect moment that needed to be followed up on. One second too soon or too late would mean she was getting sloppy at her job. And she disliked that thought immensely. 

The man who had been waiting for his date— _Kang Chul_ —didn’t see Oh Yeonjoo enter. Sana took this time to draw her arrow and aim it at the man. She held her breath, closing her eyes, because she knew that her arrows always found their way. In her mind’s eye, she saw Oh Yeonjoo approach the table. It took a painstakingly slow moment for Kang Chul to raise his head from his phone. But once he _did_ —once he locked eyes with his soulmate—Sana exhaled and released the arrow. 

_Bullseye_.

She opened her eyes and saw Kang Chul staring up at Oh Yeonjoo with an open mouth. 

Sana grinned to herself. She always liked seeing the expressions on people’s faces after they’ve been shot by her arrows. It was the rawest moment of falling in love—the moment where they realize the enormity of their feelings and see the person who is the subject of their love. 

From a distance, Sana watched as Kang Chul hastily stood up to pull up a seat for Oh Yeonjoo. Good. He was a gentleman. Sana didn’t have any qualms about them living a long, happy together. 

The day was just starting and Sana still had many names to get through. She snapped her fingers and the bow, along with the arrows on her bag, disappeared altogether. Mortals couldn’t see her unless she wanted to be seen and she definitely didn’t want to be seen holding a bow and arrow. After putting away her equipment, she blended with the crowd of people going about their way and let herself be seen. 

She had a feeling today was going to be a good day. 

// 

“You’re late,” Momo said after Sana slid into the opposite booth next to her. 

Sana raised her eyebrows and gestured for the waitress to bring them two drinks. “You know that I’m not always the most punctual goddess,” she commented lightly, “Besides, you’ve only been waiting for _five_ minutes.” 

Momo wrinkled her nose at her. “Yeah, but countless mortals have hit on me. One wanted my number so much he wouldn’t leave until I told him I was— _unfortunately_ —waiting for my girlfriend aka you.” 

Sana grinned. “That’s like the 15,607th time you’ve used that excuse, Momo-yah.” 

“Which would mean this is your 15,607th time being so late that people have the nerve to strike up conversations with me.” Momo smiled politely at the waitress once their drinks had been served. She immediately took a sip and hummed at the taste. “Hmm, bitter.” 

Sana rolled her eyes. “Alcohol is always bitter.”

“I miss ambrosia.” 

“You can always go home and get some yourself,” Sana pointed out as she took a sip of her own drink. Momo was right—it _was_ bitter. It burned her throat but otherwise, it didn’t affect her. 

Momo just sighed and looked around the bar. Every table was full and the dance floor was filled with horny mortals who wanted to get their hands on their prey for the night. The music was too loud for Sana’s taste but Momo barely flinched. Perhaps it was because she was in her element, considering that she was the goddess of dance and festivity. This meant being a goddess of wine as well. In her previous lives, she was called Dionysus, Bacchus or Ame-No-Uzume-No-Mikoto. The last one was particularly long, which made it Momo’s least favorite name. 

“I miss the days where mortals offered us so much food in exchange for blessings,” Momo commented lightly, glancing around the bar, “but it also makes me happy to see that dancing is an everyday occurence now.”

Sana smiled. “Gone are the days where mortals rely on us gods.” 

“That’s true.” Momo took another sip of her drink and sighed. 

“Anyway.” Sana glanced around the area. “Is there a reason why you called me here?”

“Can’t I check up on you?” 

Sana raised her eyebrows. “Okay, who are you and what have you done to my friend?” 

Momo rolled her eyes and kicked Sana’s shin under the table. “Quit it,” she said, “I was hoping you’d come with me to the Philippines. There’s a festival happening right now called Sinulog. Do you mind keeping me company?” 

“Really? That’s it?” Sana quickly finished the rest of her drink and stood up. “You could’ve just sent me a text. Come on then.”

Momo matched the grin Sana had on her face and followed after her friend. 

They’ve always been together—Sana and Momo. Their fates have always been intertwined. Wherever Sana was, Momo was always close by. It was an unwritten rule that gods and goddesses couldn’t have soulmates, as they were the ones holding the entire universe together. But if Sana, the one who was in charge of them in the first place, had a choice to pick her soulmate, then Momo would be hers. 

//

Sana woke up to a new day with a new list of people to shoot. Besides her, Momo was snoring peacefully, clearly drunk and sore after joining in the celebrations last night. They had teleported themselves to Sana’s apartment in Korea before getting some much needed rest. After all, gods needed a break too. 

The list that Sana needed to follow everyday was usually sent to her email by the higher gods. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and scrolled through her emails. Today, the list was particularly long, which meant she was going to have a busy day ahead of her. 

“Momo-yah,” she called, nudging her friend by the shoulder, “I’ve got to go work now. Will you be okay here?”

All she got as a response was a low groan. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you to sober up,” Sana replied, hurrying to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some aspirin for Momo. Despite the medicine being crafted by mortal hands, it worked miracles for them. After she was done changing into her regular clothes, Sana pressed a quick kiss on Momo’s forehead and hurried outside. 

//

Her first target today was a woman named Im Nayeon. 

Sana found herself standing in the middle of a high school cafeteria. Thanks to her godly powers, she had the ability to teleport to where her targets were. Now, she stood against the wall, preparing her bow and arrow. She waited, eyes casually moving around the room. There were high school students, all huddled together with their clique and laughing along with their friends. It was clear that a distinction separated these groups.

Nobody noticed her standing there. 

Perks of being a god. 

Sana smiled to herself. She always enjoyed watching mortals in their natural habitat. It was nothing short of fascinating. 

Two girls entered the room suddenly. Sana looked up, knowing that one of them was her target. She moved closer to where they were headed, staring down at her target. Im Nayeon had long, chestnut-colored hair, large eyes and a wide, bunny smile. The girl who walked in with her was a few inches taller than she was, with short choppy dark hair and features meant for a K-Drama. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” the taller one said roughly, “I’m not going to a movie with you.” 

Im Nayeon pouted, flashing puppy eyes at her friend. “Please, Jeongyeon?” she said, “The movie _just_ came out and I need somebody to go with!” 

Sana perked up. This was Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon’s soulmate. Unbeknownst to either of them, they had held feelings for each other since the beginning of their friendship. Once Sana shoots Im Nayeon with her arrow, the girl would understand the true extent of her feelings. Yoo Jeongyeon, on the other hand, would have to wait. 

“Don’t you have other friends?” Yoo Jeongyeon asked with a scowl, “You know I hate sappy, romantic movies.”

“No, you don’t!” Im Nayeon said indignantly, “You watched _The Notebook_ with me, remember? What happened to the Jeong who would sit through sex scenes just to watch it with me?”

Ah. The moment was coming. Sana took a step back and nocked her bow. She aimed it straight at Im Nayeon's heart, waiting and waiting… 

"She's still here," Yoo Jeongyeon replied, "but I was just giving you a chance to pick someone else. I'm always your go-to person when it comes to these things.”

Sana heard Im Nayeon’s response in her head—the one she didn’t voice out loud to her best friend. 

“ _Because I don’t want anyone else._ ”

This was the moment. 

Sana closed her eyes and let go of the string. When she opened them again, she saw the look on Im Nayeon’s face. She was starstruck, realization dawning on her features and eyes wide with understanding. Yoo Jeongyeon didn’t notice, too busy counting her money to buy some lunch. When the two best friends locked eyes, there was a moment of silence. 

“Anyway, I’m going to buy lunch,” Yoo Jeongyeon said, “Is there anything you want?” 

Im Nayeon blinked and nodded. “The usual, please.”

“Beef bulgogi with apple juice?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright.” With that, Yoo Jeongyeon stood up and went to the line. Im Nayeon’s eyes followed her. 

Sana snapped her fingers and her equipment vanished into thin air. Then she looked at her most recent target with a satisfied expression on her face and walked out of the cafeteria. Her day was just beginning but she’d already done a good job so far. After she blended in with the crowd of students and leaned against the nearest wall once she was alone, she pulled out her phone and checked off Im Nayeon from her list. 

“You can do this,” Sana heard someone mumble in front of her. She looked up, not too worried since mortals still couldn’t see her, and saw a young girl with long dark hair that resembled a Japanese horror movie standing in front of her. In her hands, she held a carefully wrapped present with a bunny sticker on top. 

Sana frowned and consulted her list. There were no other targets for today in this area. 

The girl took a deep breath and held the present close to her heart. Sana almost felt bad for intruding in this intimate moment, since they were the only ones in this hallway. 

“Nayeon-unnie,” the girl whispered to herself, as if she was practicing, “Your birth—birthday is to—tom—tomorrow and I—I—I have so—something for you. I hope you like it.” Her cheeks were flaming red and she kept shifting her weight from one foot to another. 

_Oh_. Sana understood what was happening. This poor young girl was going to confess to Im Nayeon, without realizing that the subject of her love was already fated for somebody else. Sana knew what was going to happen next. This girl would get her heart broken and she’d have to smile and pretend like it didn’t hurt. Even though it would. It was guaranteed.

Sana was aware of the repercussions of unrequited love and had seen it countless times throughout the centuries. She remembered the story of Paris and Helen, thinking of Menelaus who had been scorned and left behind by his own wife. She thought of Echo and Narcissus and how badly that story ended. History was riddled with the pains of heartbreak. This was nothing new. 

Sana could never truly understand how deeply it hurt because, despite being a goddess of love, she could never understand it the way humans did. What immortal beings experienced was only a fraction of what mortals felt so deeply. After all, gods didn’t have soulmates.

She watched as the young girl pressed the present close to her heart. “You—you’ve been ve—very— _very_ kind to me when I moved in.” Judging by her slow Korean, Sana guessed that she was a foreigner. “You—you were there for me when—when I—I needed help in expressing myself. I am unable to repay your kindness.” 

It hurt to watch her, knowing what was going to happen. Sana wished she had the power to take away her feelings for her, understanding how badly it was going to hurt in the future. Even though she was a goddess, Sana just didn’t have that power.

“You can do this,” the girl told herself, inhaling deeply. She looked down at her present and ran her thumb down the bunny sticker. Her face softened. 

Sana closed her eyes when she heard the girl whisper in Japanese, “I love you, Im Nayeon.”

Mortals were too fragile for their own good. 

//

Sana found herself thinking about that girl for the next couple of years as she went about her immortal life. It was strange. She’d witnessed many failed confessions, listened to the cries of mortals who were rejected, felt their pain when they saw them crying tears of heartbreak. But for some reason, the sight of that girl, ready to lay her heart open for the one she loved, imprinted itself in her mind for a very long time. 

//

She knew what this feeling was. She had felt it before. It just happened a long time ago. 

//

Sana was in a library, moving unseen down shelves full of books and autobiographies. It was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional pen scratching on paper and people flipping book pages as they read. She looked around, waiting for her next target. In the back of her mind, she consulted her list as she readied her bow and arrow. 

Today’s target was named Chou Tzuyu. 

She heard whispering at the very back of the library. Knowing that her gut would lead her to the right person, she went down this path. She reached out, letting her fingers linger on the wooden feel of the bookshelves. The whispering turned into giggling. When Sana stumbled across two girls sitting cross-legged under the Taiwanese section, she stumbled to a stop. 

Chou Tzuyu was tall. That was the first thought that entered Sana’s mind. Despite sitting down, she easily towered her companion. Her dark red hair cascaded down her shoulders in long, elegant curls. When she smiled, a dimple peeked from her right cheek. She was reading a book and listening to the girl sitting next to her as they discussed their heritage.

It wasn’t Chou Tzuyu that Sana was surprised to see. 

No, it was the girl sitting next to her. 

Sana recognized her easily. Despite having seen millions of faces across her lifetime, she remembered this one. It was the girl from years ago—clearly older and more nature now. The one who planned to confess to Im Nayeon with a birthday gift. Her hair was longer, reaching past her shoulders, and her eyes were crinkled around the corners as she smiled up at Chou Tzuyu.

It didn’t take a genius to see that she held feelings for this girl too. 

“Do you miss home?” the girl asked. 

Chou Tzuyu hummed, tilting her head to the side. “Yes,” she answered, “All the time.” 

“I miss it too.” The girl looked down at their touching knees and then at the fingers Tzuyu had curled her book. Sana heard the girl’s thoughts, like a quiet echo: _I want to hold your hand_. 

Sana’s heart ached. Knowing that she was going to break this girl’s heart for the second time in this life, she drew her bow, nocked her arrow and drew her drawstring back.The moment was coming. She could feel it coming—the romantic epiphany Chou Tzuyu would have any second now—

Her phone dinged, the screen lighting up with a text message. 

_I hope it’s Elkie_ , Chou Tzuyu thought in her head.

Sana’s eyes fluttered close as she let go of her string. 

Sana knew, without having to look, that the message read: _Tzuyu-yah~ there’s this dog video i want you to see! Its so funny!!! Reminds me of gucci <3 anyway im already home and i prepared ur dinner already!!! _It was from Chong Ting-yan or Elkie, for short. Chou Tzuyu’s college roommate. The one she didn’t realize she’d been in love with for so long. But now she knew. Thanks to Sana’s arrow. 

For the first time, Sana didn’t look at Chou Tzuyu’s lovestruck expression. Her eyes were focused on the girl next to her. A wave of pity washed over her, leaving a bitter aftertaste in the back of her mouth, as the girl glanced down at the phone in Chou Tzuyu’s hand and caught sight of the name at the top.

Once again, it didn’t take a genius to realize that Chou Tzuyu already had feelings for someone else. 

This time, Sana didn’t immediately leave the premises after a job well done. Instead, she snapped her fingers and felt her equipment disappear from grip. Then she took a seat across these two mortals and watched them silently. 

“I should get going,” Chou Tzuyu told the girl, gesturing at her phone, “My roommate is waiting for me back home.”

“Oh.” The girl smiled warmly. “No problem.”

“Will you be okay here, Mina-unnie?” 

“Yes, yes.” The girl looked down at her hands. Her smile was crumbling. “I have to study for an upcoming test anyway.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you around, okay?”

The girl— _Mina_ , Sana noted—nodded without raising her head. There was a brief pause. Then Chou Tzuyu walked off, eager to see her soulmate again. This left Sana and Mina alone in the back of the library, hidden behind bookshelves. 

For some reason, Sana wanted to reach out and comfort the young girl. It must be difficult, falling for people who didn't feel the same way. Sana thought of Im Nayeon and Chou Tzuyu and wondered what it was that they couldn't see in Mina. 

The concept of soulmates wasn't as clear cut as one would expect. Despite Sana following through with a list of people to shoot each day, there wasn't one with the names of everybody's soulmates. She just couldn't shoot people at random intervals. There had to be specific instructions to follow, special moments that Sana needed to wait for. Everybody had a soulmate but it wasn't guaranteed that they'd find theirs. 

A long time ago, when mortals were created, they were born together with their soulmates, until the higher beings ( _Zeus_ , Sana thought blandly) split them apart. As time went on and the population grew, it became difficult to find them. Once they did, however, Sana was there to help them realize how they were meant to be. Her job was to bring soulmates together. Her arrow didn't manipulate their feelings in any way. Instead, it was there to help them realize the enormity of it, similar to when you pulled back a veil to reveal what was underneath. 

Sana looked at Mina, who sighed heavily and wiped at her tear-filled eyes, and hoped that someday, she would find her soulmate too. 

//

Sana was mountain hiking on Mount Everest when Momo appeared next to her. 

"Hey," Momo said, raising her phone, "You called?" 

"Didn't expect you to show up so soon," Sana quipped. She wore the necessary protective gear to protect herself from the dreadfully cold weather. Yuna, the goddess of snow, liked to keep things chilly at her side of the world. Gods didn't get sick as quickly as humans did but they could still feel cold too. It was very uncomfortable. 

"Mind telling me why you're sightseeing?" Momo asked. She wasn't wearing anything that would fight off the cold. Sana snapped her fingers and her friend was immediately dressed properly, complete with earmuffs and gloves. 

"It's been a while since we observed nature in its natural habitat, right?" Sana asked, grinning when Momo rolled her eyes and didn't grace her with a response. 

The two of them continued hiking to the top. It was a tiring experience and Sana felt as if her lungs were about to burst with the pressure of being up so high in the clouds but it felt nice to be mortal. Of course, she could've easily teleported to the top but where was the fun in that? 

"What's on your mind, Sana-yah?" Momo asked as they continued their pursuit to reaching their goal. "You're not usually this quiet when we're together." 

Sana thought of Mina very briefly and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing," she said, "It's just…" 

Momo waited. As she did, she grabbed on a snowy ledge and accidentally pulled it loose from the mountain. She would've fallen, had it not been for Sana snapping her fingers to easily teleport her a few feet down. " _Hey_!" the goddess yelled, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. She resumed climbing the mountain again. 

"Saved your life," Sana pointed out. 

"I wouldn't have died anyway."

"It's the thought that counts, Momo." 

Sana just smiled and continued on. Frankly, she didn't know why she felt the need to be someplace far from Korea. Encountering that girl yesterday, who had her heart broken twice already, was something Sana still couldn't shake off. It made her gloomy, thinking about how she was indirectly the cause for such misery. 

" _Anyway_ ," Momo said, appearing by her side, "What were you saying?" 

"Hmm?" Sana felt for the ledge above her and pulled herself up easily. Momo was quick to follow. "Oh, it's really nothing," Sana said, taking a deep breath and looking at the view on top of Mt. Everest. 

"You can't lie to me." Momo patted her knees and exhaled loudly. "I've known you forever."

Sana just sighed. "I'm not lying," she insisted, putting her hands on her waist. The sun was high up in the clouds. She raised her hand and waved, wondering if Wendy, the sun goddess, could see them. 

"But something is bothering you." 

Sana fell quiet, frowning. "I guess," she admitted. Then she thought of someone she hadn't thought of in a very long time. "Do you remember Psyche?" 

Momo raised her eyebrows. "You mean the mortal you fell in love with a long time ago?" 

"Yes." 

"Of course." Momo rubbed her hands together, presumably trying to get warm, "You loved her." 

"Yes." Sana sighed sadly. Despite what mortals had written about them, they didn't end up together. The story of them getting married and living happily ever after was something humans wrote to make themselves feel better. Instead, Sana had searched long and hard for Psyche's soulmate and once she did, she made sure the two of them lived a long and happy life. 

"Did you find another mortal again?" Momo asked disapprovingly, "You know we're not allowed to be with them. Demigods have been extinct since the era of the Romans." 

Sana rolled her eyes. "Please," she said, staring at the row of white mountaintops that surrounded them all, "I know better now." 

She did.

Because unlike mortals, gods don't have soulmates.

//

Another day, another list.

 _Son Chaeyoung_ , Sana remembered. She stood outside the gates of Seoul University, waiting for her target to emerge from within school premises. She could’ve easily just gone inside but she knew that she had to be here. The perfect moment needed to happen outside. Her bow and arrow sat next to her on the ground, waiting to be picked up and used. She checked her phone, running through the rest of the names she had to finish by today when she heard loud chatter coming in front of her. 

She raised her head and saw Son Chaeyoung—a tiny mortal with short choppy black hair and a mole on her chin. She was walking with her best friend—a girl with long blonde hair tied in a bun on top of her head. This was her soulmate, Sana knew. There were no physical attributes that linked soulmates together but Sana just _knew_. After all, she shot Kim Dahyun with her arrow a few months back. Now it was Son Chaeyoung’s turn to catch up. 

Just another pair of soulmates she needed to match up again. 

“Do you want to go to this new cafe that just opened up?” Kim Dahyun, the blonde, asked. 

“Your treat?” Son Chaeyoung said cheekily, grabbing her best friend’s hand and intertwining their fingers together, “I’m always treating you to chocopie. It’s about time you treat _me_ next!” 

Kim Dahyun rolled her eyes and just nodded. “Fine, but I want something in return.” 

“I literally just said that I’ve already treated you before—?”

“No, not anything materialistic.” 

The two of them started heading to the bus stop and Sana picked up her bow and arrow to quickly follow. They were still holding hands but Sana could tell that Kim Dahyun was starting to get nervous. On the other hand, Sana’s target was oblivious to her friend’s nerves. 

“What’s on your mind?” Son Chaeyoung asked. 

Sana positioned herself across the street with a quick snap of her fingers. She had a clear view of her target now. The two best friends took a seat on the bus stop, their hands still clasped together. Even from a distance, Sana could clearly see Kim Dahyun steeling herself for what was going to come out of her mouth. 

“If you want me to treat you to a coffee shop,” she began, “then I only want one thing in return.”

Son Chaeyoung frowned. “Which is?” 

“A date.” 

There was silence. 

Sana grinned as she began to nock her arrow. She watched the two soulmates stare at each other for a split second. She even heard Son Chaeyoung’s voice in the back of her head: _I didn’t realize I wanted this until you told me_. Then, with a grin that just kept growing, Sana watched as Son Chaeyoung leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss on Kim Dahyun’s mouth.

The second their lips touched, Sana closed her eyes and let go of the drawstring. 

Another job well done. 

Sana was about to leave when she turned her head and came across another face she hadn’t seen in a while. It was Mina. She was dressed in corporate attire with her long dark hair tied in a ponytail behind her head. She was holding a suitcase in one hand and her phone in the other. Her eyes were fixed on Son Chaeyoung and Kim Dahyun, bottom lip shaking. 

Sana made her bow and arrow disappear with a snap of her fingers and stared at Mina. She didn’t know what she was expecting. But she wasn’t surprised when Mina just let out a deep breath and walked away, heading to the nearest bus stop that didn’t have the two soulmates.

Still, Mina looked like she was seconds away from crying. 

Sana weighed her options. She still had a job to finish—a job that wouldn’t finish itself, of course. But then here was the girl who looked like she’d gotten her heart broken for the third time in all the times Sana has seen her. She watched Mina walk away, shoulders deflated and fist clutching her suitcase tightly. Then something in Sana—something so purely instinctual that it shocked her for a short second—made her shake her head and snap her fingers again. 

What happened next was something she wasn’t so happy with herself for. 

Mina’s suitcase sprung open suddenly. The papers inside started flying out of nowhere due to the strong wind current. Sana groaned under her breath, realizing that she didn’t have jurisdiction over the wind, and rushed forward to help the mortal out. She quickly grabbed the piece of paper that was about to fly into traffic and helped Mina in gathering everything else. 

“Thank you,” Mina said sincerely, putting all her paperwork inside the suitcase, “I don’t know what happened there.” 

“It’s okay,” Sana said, smiling at her. Up close, she could see Mina had an array of moles on her face. She looked very pretty but her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “But you, on the other hand, don’t look okay. Is there something wrong?” 

Mina stood up, patting her knees. “I’m fine,” she said coolly.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, unnie,” Mina said politely. She looked around, presumably at Son Chaeyoung and Kim Dahyun, but Sana not so subtly blocked her way. “I was just heading to the bus stop when my suitcase suddenly broke.” 

“Yeah, that happens to the best of us.” Sana thought quickly on her next words. “I’m also headed to the bus stop. Would you mind walking together with me?” 

It was clear Mina wanted some alone time to herself but she must’ve seen the sincerity in Sana’s eyes because she only hesitated for a brief second before she nodded. “I don’t mind,” she said, smiling politely at Sana and bowing deeply, “My name is Myoui Mina.” 

Sana grinned at her, returning the bow. “Minatozaki Sana,” she said, “Are you Japanese? Your name doesn’t sound Korean.”

“Yes,” Mina replied, starting to walk to the bus stop that was a couple of meters away, “I moved here when I was very young. Are you Japanese too?” 

Sana nodded and responded in Mina’s native tongue, “I am.” 

“You have a distinct Kansai accent.” 

Sana hummed, remembering that she’d recently gone to Kansai for a short vacation with Momo—the accent must’ve stuck with her. “I’m from there,” she told Mina smoothly. 

“I figured.” 

“What about you?” 

“I was born in Kobe.” 

“Ah.” Sana briefly did her research in her head. “Home to the infamous Kobe beef and the hot spring: Arima Onsen.” _Thanks Google_ , she thought to herself. 

Mina giggled. It was a pleasant sound. Sana’s heart warmed when she heard it. “Yup,” she agreed, “Pretty much but for me, it’s home to where my family is.” 

“Parents?”

“I have one brother.” Mina’s eyes crinkled fondly when she smiled. It’s clear that she loved her family dearly. Sana found herself staring for a short second before she shook herself out of her daze. She heard Momo’s voice in the back of her mind: _You know we’re not allowed to be with them_ and pushed it stubbornly. This was just a conversation and nothing more. 

After all, ever since Sana laid eyes on Mina, she’d been curious about her. 

“What about you?” Mina asked. “Any family members?” 

Sana thought of Momo. “I have a sister,” she said, “She’s somebody I can always count on. Do you have that too?”

“I don’t have a sister,” Mina said, still leading the way to the bus stop, “so I wonder what that’s like.” 

“It’s kind of annoying, at first.” Sana smiled at all the fond memories she and Momo shared; sharing them all would make this mortal's brain implode. "But at the end of the day, she always has my back." 

"That's good to know."

The two of them reached the bus stop and sat down on the bench. Mina tucked her hair behind her ear and Sana watched the movement from the back of her eye. An awkward atmosphere fell over them. She knew she had to say something but she wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Besides, this entire conversation was spontaneous. 

“What do you do?” she asked, her eyes resting on the suitcase Mina clutched. 

“Oh, I work at this marketing firm,” Mina explained, “It’s basically a lot of sales talk, I would bore you to death.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Mina narrowed her eyes at Sana but her smile was polite. “I have a feeling you’re just saying that,” she said, “so I’ll spare you the details. What about you, what do you do?” 

The first thing that came out of Sana’s mouth was, “I’m a fortune teller,” she said. She mentally facepalmed herself. She was just compelled to say it. Perhaps she’d been watching too many movies. 

Judging from Mina’s amused expression, it was clear the mortal didn’t believe her. “I’m serious!” Sana said, growing even more offended when Mina just giggled at her, “I can even tell what’s troubling you right now!” 

“Okay.” Mina’s face quickly schooled itself into a serious one. “Show me.” 

Sana knew the easiest thing she could do in this situation. She asked for Mina’s palm. “Only if you dare,” she teased, giggling when the mortal stared at her. “What? Are you too chicken now?” 

Mina stretched out her palm and Sana took it. Her hand was very soft, as if it hadn’t washed a single dish in its entire life. The goddess took her time admiring the lines, even though she was just stalling to get her thoughts in order. She didn’t exactly know what she was doing but she followed her gut, as she always did each time she was doing her job. 

“You’re troubled,” Sana began, hoping that Mina hadn’t been to a real fortune teller before so that she wouldn’t be able to tell if Sana was making any unnatural gestures, “I can see it in your life line. Something’s been troubling you for a very long time. Is it family…? No, I don’t think so.”

Mina’s face was perfectly calm. 

“Perhaps your career?” Sana said, tilting her head to the side as if she’s listening to an invisible voice in her head, “No, that’s not it either. I have a feeling you enjoy your job, despite it being a lot of _sales talk_ , as you said so before.”

Mina’s mouth twitched. Sana found herself grinning. She was definitely close to what had been making her curious all these years. 

“I think it’s love,” Sana declared after a moment, still holding Mina’s hand, “Am I right?” 

The mortal didn’t respond. 

“You’ve had a difficult time with love,” Sana continued carefully, gauging Mina’s expression, “and it’s changed you. You think you’re not good enough for the ones you love, because they’re always picking someone else. Am I right?”

Sana knew she was approaching deadly territory but she couldn’t exactly read Mina’s mind. She only had that power reserved for special moments. So the two of them stared at one another, not wanting to be the first to look away. It took Sana a moment to realize that Mina had closed her hand and was now pulling it back with a frown on her face. 

“You’re wrong,” Mina said but Sana could hear the slight tremor in her voice, “It’s nothing like that.”

“Are you sure? I’m quite perceptive.” 

Mina let out a sigh. “I…” She swallowed, eyes flickering to her companion. “It’s not that I don’t think I’m good enough.” 

Sana felt her heart race, knowing that Mina was opening up to a stranger she had met just a while ago. A part of her was honored, though. Perhaps there was something about her presence that Mina already felt comfortable with. Maybe it had something to do with the shared language or the gentle nature Sana was approaching the topic. 

“I _know_ I’m not good enough,” Mina whispered. When she smiled, her lips trembled and her eyes watered. She exhaled again. “I’m sorry.” 

Sana moved closer but not close enough that personal space was invaded. “What makes you think that?” she asked. 

“Are you really a fortune teller?” Mina questioned, changing the topic abruptly, “Shouldn’t you know these things right now?” 

Sana exhaled a laugh and tapped at Mina’s forehead. The gesture was met with a childish scowl. It made the goddess realize just how much older she was compared to this young girl who had failed at love so many times already. “Fortune teller and mind reader are two completely different things,” she said gently, “so you might have to help me out here, Minari.”

Mina’s frown deepened. “Minari…?” she grumbled.

“It’s a nickname, just take it.” Sana leaned forward, smiling at the younger girl. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”

Mina looked like she regretted sharing her thoughts but they were already out in the open. She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. “Guess you must be a real fortune teller then,” she muttered, “because you hit the bullseye on your little reading.” 

“You shouldn’t doubt my skills.” 

“If there is a next time, I’ll try not to.” 

Sana nodded, pursing her lips. “Fair enough.” She tapped at Mina’s knee. “I won’t tell a soul if you decide to tell me things.” 

Mina gripped her arms and looked up. Her eyes were filled with so many questions that Sana couldn’t possibly decipher. “You don’t even know me,” the mortal mumbled, “Why should I tell you things?”

“Because,” Sana said patiently, shrugging her shoulders, “you look like you want to.” 

Mina didn’t speak for a very long time. It came to the point that the bus had already arrived. Sana stood up, knowing that she had to follow, since she told Mina she was waiting for the bus as well. The mortal still hadn’t spoken, apparently thinking things through. When they got inside and seated themselves at the very back, Mina finally looked up to her with hesitant eyes. 

“You won’t tell anyone?” she whispered quietly. 

Sana smiled and nodded. “I promise,” she said. 

And so Mina told her everything. She explained that a long time ago, she tried to confess to a dear friend of hers, only to realize that she was already in love with someone else. _Im Nayeon_ , Sana thought to herself, listening attentively to Mina.

Apparently, it happened again with a girl she shared classes with. _Chou Tzuyu_ , Sana remembered, thinking of the tall girl in the library. She had been classmates with Mina in a few of their classes. Just as Mina was about to share her feelings, the girl had gotten into a relationship with her roommate. 

Then, as the bus neared Mina’s stop, Mina looked down at her hands and confessed her last tragic story, “The last person I… _liked_ —her name is Chaeyoung. She works part-time at this coffee shop that I frequent. We’ve been friends for a few months now. She always makes the best coffee.” 

Sana thought of Son Chaeyoung and Kim Dahyun, two soulmates she recently brought together. She didn’t feel the same satisfaction she felt before at having reunited them. Especially when their happiness came at a cost of Mina’s. 

“I saw her earlier today,” Mina mumbled, “She was kissing somebody else. Guess I was just… _too late_ , you know?” 

“I see.” Sana tried not to feel guilty, even though it wasn’t technically her fault. Some things just aren’t meant to be. “So you think you’re not good enough?” 

Mina laughed, shaking her head. “I know that I’m not good enough,” she said, “If I was, I wouldn’t be alone now.” 

“But,” Sana implored, gesturing to the space between them, “you aren’t.” 

It was strange. They didn’t know each other well. And Sana had already known so many mortals before who had the same misfortune as Myoui Mina. But for some aggravating reason that dug a hole in her chest, Sana felt this inexplicable urge to take care of Mina. She could chalk it up to guilt or pity but one thing was certain, this mortal was special. 

_Like Psyche_ , Sana thought, a feeling of longing washing over her immensely. 

“You don’t me that well, Sana-san,” Mina said, smiling gently, “but thank you for trying to comfort me.” 

Sana sighed. “Tell me something,” she began, watching as Mina prepared her belongings, “Do you believe in soulmates?” 

Mina paused, eyebrows furrowing together. She turned to face Sana, pondering the question. The goddess waited. 

“I think so,” Mina answered, her tone hushed as if they were sharing a secret, “I’d like to think that there’s somebody waiting for us out there, you know?” 

Sana cracked a smile. “Yeah,” she said, feeling the bus stutter to a stop, “I know.” 

//

There was something special about Mina.

Sana wanted to make her happy. 

//

Sana thought of Momo’s words each time she ‘accidentally’ bumped into Mina at the same bus stop. _You know we’re not allowed to be with them_. To say that Mina was surprised at her appearance was an understatement. The amount of times that she accused Sana of following her around became a running joke between them. Their meetings were always very brief—just an hour of sitting next to each other in the bus and talking about their day. 

It threw a wrench in Sana’s perfect schedule but she tried to make up for the missing work by getting through her list as quickly as possible. Even if it meant being a bit sloppy here and there. She liked talking to Mina. She tried to be with her every week as talking to her had become a favorite part of her immortal time. 

Mina was, to say the least, a good person. Sana always gravitated towards good mortals. She liked talking to them, seeing the world in their eyes and hearing their sincere words pass from their lips. Mina talked of her job, her family, her friends, her dog Ray with nothing but kindness and affection. She made sure to listen to Sana too, who had to make up so many stories in favor of keeping their friendship going. 

Deep inside, she knew where this was going. 

//

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that mortal,” Momo noted when Sana met up with her at another bar. It was different from the last one they visited. This was smaller, more intimate. The music was perfect for setting the mood and striking conversations with random strangers. 

Sana waved off Momo’s words. “Did you get hit on again? Is that why you’re in such a bad mood?” 

"Yes." Momo crossed her arms and glared at her. "Consider this your 16,526th time."

"That sounds like an exaggeration."

"It's not." 

Sana sighed and asked for a beer. Momo took a sip of her half empty one, wincing at the taste. When she looked back at Sana, her eyes were dark. 

"You didn't correct me," she pointed out. 

"About me spending time with _that_ mortal?" Sana asked, placing her chin on top of her fist, "Her name is Mina." 

Momo raised her eyebrows. "Mina," she said, letting it roll off her tongue smoothly, "Pretty name." 

_Pretty girl_ , Sana thought to herself. 

"Do you like her?" 

"She's good."

"You didn't answer my question."

There was no use dodging Momo. Sana accepted the bottle of beer from the waitress and took a long sip. Her friend waited patiently. Her face wasn't unkind but it was clear she already made up her mind about something. 

"I like talking to her," Sana muttered, "Is that so bad?"

" _Satang…_ "

"Is that so bad?" Sana repeated with a frown. 

Momo sighed and put down her drink. She snapped her fingers and the pair found themselves on top of the Empire State Building. The change of scenery wasn't completely unwelcome but Sana still scowled when she realized her beer got left behind. 

"You're paying for that," she grumbled, "Seriously, Momo-yah…" 

"Add it to the list of things I owe you."

"That's a long list."

It was early morning in America so the building was still closed off for visitors and tourists. The sun had just peeked into the sky, its warmth a comforting contrast to the cool wind. She glanced down at the gorgeous view, seeing other massive buildings try to reach their level, and leaned her body against the railing. Momo followed suit. 

"We've been through this before," she told Sana, "Some mortals aren't worth the trouble." 

"You make it sound like I've fallen in love with her."

"Have you?" 

Sana scoffed, shaking her head. "I know myself," she said confidently, "I've been around for so long I know better than to get into that mess. Trust me, Momo."

They stood there in silence. Momo's face was unreadable. "So," she said, "it wouldn't hurt you at all if you saw her name on your list tomorrow morning."

The scenario had crossed Sana's mind so many times already. Each time it did, it left some sort of weight on top of her chest. But Sana ignored this, choosing to look down at the view beneath their feet. 

Seeing Mina's name on her list would mean she'd met her soulmate already. 

Thinking about it now felt like a needle has been stuck in her throat. 

"I don't want you to get hurt," Momo said patiently, "so please be careful." 

"Yeah," Sana said, nodding her head rapidly, "Of course. Gods don't have soulmates, after all." 

//

One day, Sana was waiting for Mina under the shelter of the bus stop. It was raining heavily, the sky full of dark ominous clouds that struck lightning every now and then. She swung her feet, waiting for the arrival of the mortal. 

Hurried footsteps reached her ears. Sana looked up and spotted Mina, drenched to the bone, jumping over a puddle and reaching the bus stop. She was holding an umbrella but it hadn't been enough to fight off the strong onslaught of rain. Now she dropped it by her feet with a loud sigh. When Mina saw her waiting on the bench, her face broke out into a smile. 

Sana thought of Momo's words once again: _Some mortals aren't worth the trouble._

She knew it wasn't true. 

Mina was special. 

"You're wet," she told Mina, laughing when the younger girl plopped down next to her with a huff. 

"Blame the weather," Mina complained. She bunched up her sleeve and squeezed the water out. "My shoes are ruined."

Sana found herself staring. It couldn't be helped. As she's thought so before so many times already, Mina was different. She was a good person. Somebody who deserved to be loved the right way. It made Sana remember what Mina said about herself the first time they met: _I know I'm not good enough._

"You remind me of a penguin," Sana found herself saying out loud, shrugging when Mina fixed her with a questioning look, "Penguins follow each other around because they don't want to be lonely. Sometimes, they might feel the need to be alone but at the end of the day, they always need someone beside them. They also mate for life, which is fascinating when you think about it." 

Mina giggled, having grown used to Sana's peculiar nature. "If I remind you of a penguin," she began, "then you remind me of a Shiba Inu." 

"A dog?" That was the first that Sana's heard of it. She didn't know if she should be offended. After all, she _was_ an immortal goddess who had been worshipped by mortals for eons. To be described as a dog seemed awfully _backwards._

"Yes," Mina said, nodding, "You're high-spirited, protective and loyal. Plus your face looks like a Shiba Inu too. Has anybody told you that?" 

Sana let out a lazy chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck with a smile on her face. "You're the first," she mumbled, pleased at the wide grin on Mina's face. 

_The first in a long time._

// 

The dreaded day arrived. 

Sana saw Mina's name on her list. 

//

Mina's soulmate was Park Jihyo, the newest addition to their company. They already met a few months back but it was only until recently that they started hanging out after work. They usually had coffee and would spend hours just getting to know each other. It came to the point that Sana wouldn't dare show up at the bus stop, not wanting Mina to see her there. 

She didn't want to come in between a budding romance. 

It hurt, of course. The same way it hurt when she fell in love with Psyche so long ago but chose to step out of the way. The same way it presumably hurt for Mina when she watched the ones she loved pick someone else. 

But still, she had a job to do.

When she teleported herself to Mina's company, a place she hadn't stepped in before, she saw the mortal in her element. Mina was going through countless paperwork and listening to someone on the phone at the same time. Her eyes were crinkled around the corners though, an indicator that she was relaxed and happy. Her hand worked furiously to type in important details on her computer. She was right. It did seem like sales talk. 

Sana leaned against the nearest wall, watching her. Her bow was ready but she didn't nock her arrow yet. It wasn't the right time. She had to wait for Park Jihyo. 

"You remind me of a penguin," she said out loud as she watched Mina go about her business, even though she knew she couldn't be heard unless she wanted to be, "You make me want to take care of you." 

When she felt Park Jihyo approaching, Sana readied her bow. She nocked her arrow, stretching the drawstring further back until she felt her arm hit the wall behind her. Inside her chest, she felt her heart beating nervously. It felt strange. She didn't want to feel like this—like she was nothing more than a witness to a blossoming romance. She was a god. An immortal being who had control over nature itself. She knew when people fell in love with their soulmates. She was important.

Still, the bitter feeling in her chest didn’t go away. 

“Is this how it feels, Mina?” Sana found herself asking, her breath leaving her mouth in shaky puffs, “To feel like you aren’t good enough?” 

Of course, Mina couldn’t answer. 

Park Jihyo came into her vision, stopping by Mina’s cubicle with a large smile on her face. She was pretty, shorter than Mina, with dark hair that reached her shoulders and large eyes that expressed so much. It was obvious she had feelings for Mina too. Sana could hear it in the back of her head: _Mina-ssi looks so pretty_. 

“Coffee later?” Park Jihyo asked, surprising Mina who said a few things onto the phone and put it on hold. 

“Sure,” Mina replied easily. She looked content. Her eyes were warm and her smile was gentle. 

Sana closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. The moment was coming. For a split second, she wondered if she could just get away with not shooting Mina at all. It would hurt less. Then she’d still have their afternoon bus stop conversations. Nothing would have to change. She could let Mina’s soulmate walk away and that would be the end of that. 

_Penguins follow each other around because they don’t want to be lonely._

Sana knew that she couldn’t do that. Because at the end of the day, gods don’t have soulmates. 

In her mind’s eye, she saw Park Jihyo reach out and squeeze Mina’s arm. It felt reassuring and warm and it sparked up a fire in Mina’s chest that she felt so many times before. She felt it with Im Nayeon, with Chou Tzuyu and with Son Chaeyoung. But this time, it was different. It didn’t feel like it would die out any time soon. It didn’t feel like she would get hurt by it. 

This was the moment Sana had been waiting for. 

But for a split second, she didn’t move. 

_You make it sound like I’ve fallen in love with her._

Momo’s voice came back in her head: _Have you?_

Sana had the choice to hold onto the arrow, keeping it from reaching its intended target, or… she could just release it and let Mina be with someone else. 

_I’d like to think that there’s somebody waiting for us out there, you know?_

"There is," Sana whispered, "She's right there, Minari."

Mina was special. 

And so, Sana let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This was my first time writing for Misana so I hope I did them justice :3


End file.
